Freeze Frame
by Sassmaster Omega 620
Summary: Twisting twining moments, fluffy, angst, heartwarming and back again. These are free frames in the lives of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. Birthday!fic for Scarlett Krystals.


**A/N: And so begins another Dramione fic, the only difference? This one is multi chaptered. Thirteen words, thirteen chapters, all leading up to Scarlett's Krystals birthday. Isn't she lucky? This is AU, because in this fic, Hermione married Draco. But not all the prompts are doing to be after the war, some will be from when they were in Hogwarts. Also Scorpius will be in this, but his mother is Hermione instead of Astoria. Get it? Got it? Good. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or settings. All rights go to J.K. Rowling**

* * *

**Freeze Frame**

**Leftovers**

When Hermione Malfoy walked into her house, after a hard day's work at the Ministry, she was expecting to kick back and read a nice book, perhaps Hogwarts a History. What she was not expecting was to see her kitchen completely trashed, with tomato sauce splattered across the walls, and the counter littered with empty boxes of spaghetti. In the midst of it all was her husband, who turned when she came into the kitchen. His deer in highlights look told it all.

She walked forward and plucked a string of spaghetti out of his blond hair, before saying,

"I appreciate your effort Draco, but please, next time just heat up some leftovers."

**You're**

"You're an idiot."

"You're stubborn."

"You're a prig."

"I love you too."

**Knelt**

Draco Malfoy wasn't the kneeling type. It was demeaning and he was born to be knelt down to. However if it meant Hermione was smiling through her tears, screaming yes, and kissing him like that, he'd happily kneel.

**Drunk**

Hermione didn't drink. What she was doing chugging down a bottle of firewhiskey from his private supply Draco was all too curious to find out.

**Whipped Cream**

Draco stared.

"What in Merlin's name is she doing?" he muttered.

From the kitchen Hermione waved a book at him, "Would you like some too?"

Draco slowly smiled; he'd have some whipped cream.

Just not from the bowl.

**Bookworm**

"Draco….Why are you reading Twilight?"

**Ogle**

"I see you finally realize that I'm more interesting than that book, Granger."

She threw said book at him.

**Station**

"Dear," Draco began awkwardly, "You really should hurry or Scorpius will miss the train."

Hermione lifted puffy brown eyes from their son's shoulder, glaring.

"I'm sending our son out this way or not at all Draco."

Draco fell silent; his wife could be a scary being.

**Rouse**

Rousing Hermione in the morning was not one of Draco's favorite things to do, she tended to throw books, and stomp around until she fully woke up.

He learned that she was ticklish though, but that little experiment ended with her trying to strangle him.

Reminder to self, Hermione Malfoy was in no form a morning person.

**Distract**

Hermione was normally incredibly focused; she could work through piles of work without delay, was organized, and always was the first to the office; which was why she blamed her husband incredibly **distracting **ways when she was late to the work.

**First**

The first time he flirted with her, she snarled at him.

The first time he kissed her, she smacked him.

The first time he ignored her; she flirted with him, and then got mad when he flirted back.

The first time she kissed him; he didn't kiss back, which earned him a punch.

Why in Merlin's name were girls so confusing?

**Hostility**

"Draco! Draco! Draco!"

He lazily looked at her. "Yes Granger?"

"Were you even listening to me?"

He shrugged, "I already knew most of the stuff, besides I got bored."

She stood up, pointing a finger at him.

"You disgust me."

"No need to be so hostile, Granger."

She aimed a kick at his ribs before storming out of the library.

He smirked; she was so much fun to rattle.

**Nuptials**

It was finally over.

After three months of calling, booking, shopping, and prepping, he was finally married.

"We should have eloped." His new wife muttered.

He laughed, and kissed her.

* * *

**A/N: First chapter down, twelve more to go. If you have any prompts for me please, please, submit them in a review, along with all the other stuff like OOC, spelling/grammer stuff, and your favorite prompt thus far. Mine was a tie between "You're" and "Rouse." So yeah review, because I now return reviews. **

**Peace. **

**Sass.**


End file.
